


20 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan shot him a look of gratitude before tugging at the sleeve of Mr. New Regeneration Cycle’s red-lined coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Eleventh Doctor (Smith)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

His next self glared at her from under those bushy, caterpillary brows. “Home of the only race getting to be as bad as the Daleks,” he retorted.

Susan recoiled. “That—that’s not”—

—“Fair? True? Polite?” Mr. New Regeneration Cycle snarled. “I’m not polite.”

One corner of her mouth curled up. “No,” she murmured. “The Doctor has a terrible bedside manner. He’s famous for it.” She looked down at her hands. “Why did the Time Lords hurt my dad?”

“They were actually after your mother. Your father deliberately put himself in the way to protect her.”

“Rose?” There went Sandshoes again.

“Yes, yes, yes,” his twelfth self replied, “dearest, most precious Rose Tyler, your _attachement_.” The sneer embedded in the French pronunciation was obvious. “Could you bear to focus on something else for a moment or two?”

Susan paled, but his tenth and twelfth selves were too busy squabbling and insulting each other to notice her. He reached out and took her hand in both of his. A corner of her mouth lifted and she shot him a look of gratitude before tugging at the sleeve of Mr. New Regeneration Cycle’s red-lined coat.

“Doctor?”

He broke off the insult contest with Sandshoes and looked down his nose at her. “What?”

“Why were the Time Lords after my mum?”

“She’s an Abomination,” he stated baldly.

And that set Sandshoes off—again.


End file.
